Black Catz
by Lecelamona Lecelanet Marzakey
Summary: Let me rid you of your earthly bonds! Creed yelled as he raised his sword. 20 years from now what would life be like for everyone? what if someone came from that time to get Train? what would they want with him? better than it sounds. please R
1. Chapter 1

Lece: Please be nice, this is my first Black Cat fic. I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or any of it's characters. I own the characters that I have made up. Nor do I own the song that Saya sings in the anime. I thought I was pretty so I put it in here. This is mainly a combination of the manga and anime. Train is based off the manga more than the anime.

**THE BLACK CATZ**

_Chapter One_

Sing a song onto the world  
raising high the clouds unfurl  
fan the flames into the past  
here now our lives will last  
we'll never know the times of pain  
fall down, fall down, falls the rain  
my life won't be plain

Amber eyes shot open. The owner leaned up and looked out the window.

"Saya..." he whispered.

"Hey Train! Get your ass out of bed!" yelled a voice.

The person sighed and stretched.

"Just another day..." he said.

_At least that's what he thinks..._

Train a.k.a. the Black Cat walked down the street with his partner Sven and the bio weapon Eve a.k.a. Princess.

"All small fry." Sven said looking at some flyers. "This isn't our day."

"Well, who's the biggest pay?" Train asked.

"Well, 5,800. All the big ones were taken."

"We can buy some decent food!"

"Your stomach is just a pit."

"Is that him?" Eve asked point out a man with short spiky hair.

Sven looked at the flyer.

"Yup, that was easy." he said putting the flyers away.

"Let's go!" Train said.

"Hey you!" yelled a voice. "Get back here!"

The mad started to run and a girl came out of nowhere chasing the man.

"Hey he's our bounty!" Train yelled as he took off after the girl.

"Train! Get back here!" Sven yelled.

_Too late..._

Train followed the girl and the man.

"I don't know who you are but he's mine!" Train yelled pulling out Hades.

"Who ever catches him first gets the bounty!" the girl yelled back. "Let's make it a challenge!"

Train ran side by side with the girl. She was able to keep up with Train. The man jumped into a cab and it sped off. They tried to chase it but to no good.

"Damn. Almost, you're good at keeping up." the girl said.

"You too." Train replied. "Who are you?"

"Tracey."

"Saya!" yelled a voice.

They turned to see a girl wit shoulder length green hair and pale orange eyes. She was wearing tan capris and a white t-shirt.

"Hey Sarah." said Tracey waving.

Tracey had long messy brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and had amber colored eyes. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and blue jean capris. A pale blue collar with a silver bell hung around her neck.

"What were you thinking going after him without backup!?" Sarah yelled as she stomped over to Tracey. "You could have been killed!"

"Come off your soap box! I was fine!" Tracey replied putting her hands on her hips.

"Ladies..." Train said.

"Oh really? They why did he get away?" Sarah went on.

"So what? He was small fry." Tracey responded.

"Why you!" said Sarah as she jumped on Tracey.

"SVEN HELP ME!" Train yelled as the girls started to pull at each other's faces.

"What the hell..." Sven said running up.

"Cat fight...I think that' what it's called." Eve said.

"How do I stop it?!" Train asked.

"ENOUGH!" yelled a voice.

Everyone stopped and looked in the direction of the voice. There stood a woman with extremely long blonde hair and pink eyes staring at them. She was wearing a pale blue t-shirt, black skirt, tights, and boots. Her hands were crossed over her chest.

"Hi Eve." said both girls.

"Get up, you're causing a scene." the woman said.

Both girls jumped up and Tracey folded her hands behind her head. Train, Sven and Eve sweat dropped.

"You two need to get your assess in gear. We have a mission to complete." said the woman as she looked behind the girls.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sven yelled.

"Sorry Sven, didn't mean to ignore you." the woman said. "I'm Eve, 20 years from now."

"What!?" said Train and Sven.

"Yes, these two also came from the future." said Future Eve. "They are Sarah and Tracey."

"But she called you Saya?" Train asked Tracey.

"That's my middle name." answered Tracey.

"What's your mission?" Eve asked. "Why are you here?"

"Yeah, why are you here?" Sven asked.

"Where the hell did Tracey go?!" Sarah asked.

Tracey was nowhere to be found.

"Don't worry about her. She's probably gone to get some milk." Future Eve answered. "Now, to answer your question Sven. We are in need of your help. Yours, Train's, Eve's, and even Rinslet's."

"For what purpose?" Eve asked.

"Creed's back."

Everyone turned to see Tracey with a bottle of milk.

"20 years ago in our time, the Black Cat defeated Creed. He has somehow been revived. We need his help to defeat Creed again." Tracey explained.

"What about the Black Cat from your time?" Train asked as Tracey drank her milk.

Tracey walked away. Train and Sven was confused. Sarah went after her. Future Eve watched both walk away. She turned back towards the others.

"Tracey's sensitive about the subject." Future Eve stated. "She was there when it happened."

"What happened?" the other's asked.

"Creed." answered a voice.

A person jumped down from a roof and landed beside Future Eve.

"Creed attacked." the person stated.

The person was a teenage boy with messy spiky brown hair and amber colored eyes. He was wearing black pants & boots, white t-shirt, and blue jean jacket.

"This is Travis, Tracey's brother." Future Eve said. "He's 15 and she's 18."

"I was also there when it happened. It was 6 months ago, the festival had come to town. When the fireworks started, Creed attacked the Black Cat. They fought each other and then Creed attacked us. The Black Cat jumped in and took the blow saving us...but at a cost." Travis explained. "He's been in a coma since then."

"What!?" Sven said looking at Train.

"So that's why you came to get me." Train said.

"So, Train is still single in the future?" Eve asked.

"Eve!" Sven said looking at the girl.

"No, he's married and has 4 children." Travis answered.

"I do? Then how come she's not with you?" Train asked.

Travis lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes. Future Eve closed her eyes.

"Creed killed her in front of the Black Cat. She died in his arms." Travis said.

Everyone became silent. Sven looked at Train. He could see Train's eyes change.

"What about the children?" Eve asked.

"They're fine. It's hard but they're pulling through." Future Eve answered.

"Now you know what happened. Will you help us?" Travis asked.

Train looked at the boy. The gaze in his eyes cold.

"We'll do it." Train answered.

"Hey Train! Are you sure about this?" Sven asked. "And don't answer for all of us."

"Yeah I'm sure, I want to see what this future is like." Train replied grinning.

"I want to see too." Eve said.

Sven sighed. "Looks like we're all on board."

"Good, follow us then." Travis said turning.

"What about Rinslet?" Train asked.

"We have a team dispatched to go get her." Future Eve answered. "Please stay close."

"What are Train's kids like?" Eve asked.

"Just like him, except for the oldest boy. He's more like his mom." Travis answered as they walked down the street. "Two boys, two girls."

"You seem to know a lot." Sven said.

"He treats us like family." Travis responded.

"We're here." Future Eve said as they turned a corner.

There stood Sarah and Tracey. The street was a dead end.

"Okay, where's here?" Sven asked.

Tracey pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Saya here, we're ready."

_To be continued..._

Lece: That's all for now. Please review to tell me what you think. See ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

Lece: Thanks to those who reviewed. This story is done on paper but typing takes me awhile since it's 50 some pages long! I'm actually thinking about a sequel. If you guys like this story, I'll do a sequel for you. Well, here's the next chapter!

* * *

_Chapter Two_

"Saya here, we're ready."

There was a bright light and they were in some form of a lab.

"Wow." said Train.

"Hello."

Everyone turned to see what looked like an older Sven sitting at a computer. He waved at them.

"Papa!" said Sarah as she ran over to the man.

"Papa?" said Train, Eve and Sven.

"That's right, this is my daughter Sarah. I'm Sven 20 years from now." the man explained. "Tracey, Travis. How ya'll holding up?"

"Good." Both answered.

"So you're me?" Sven asked. "And she's my daughter?"

"That's right. Thanks for coming to help us. I can't help much since I retired a few years back." Future Sven replied. "But the company keeps me busy."

"Company?" Train asked.

"Where'd Tracey and Travis go?" Sarah asked.

Everyone looked around, they were gone.

"Travis probably has homework and Tracey is where she is every night." Future Sven said.

"Who are they by the way?" Train asked.

Future Sven looked at Future Eve and she shook her head. He sighed and turned back to the others.

"Did they tell you who their parents were?" Future Sven asked.

"No why?" Eve asked.

Future Sven sighed and pulled a picture frame from the drawer of the desk.

"Tracey Saya and Travis Lee. Tracey just started college and Travis is in high school. Their dad worked for Chronos." Future Sven stated handing Train the picture.

Train, Sven and eve looked at the picture. There was Tracey, Travis, a woman with brown hair and a man with spiky messy brown hair. There was also a boy and girl standing in front of Tracey and Travis.

"Lauren Elizabeth and Leon Christopher. A set of twins, Tracey & Travis's younger brother and sister. That's their mom and dad." Future Sven explained.

"I recognize the man." Train said. "But not the woman."

"You know that man." Future Sven stated.

"Who is he then?" Eve asked.

"A numbers agent."

"I don't know a numbers agent who looks like that. What number was he?" Train asked looking at the picture again. "He seems really familiar."

Future Sven sighed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Number 13 a.k.a. the Black Cat." Future Sven replied causing Train to look up. "Train Heartnet which means you. Those 4 are your children and the woman is your wife of 20 years."

"You mean..." Sven started.

"Creed tried to attack Tracey and Travis, so Train jumped in the line of fire. He was sliced up pretty bad. He didn't want his 'angels' hurt." Future Sven told.

"Angels?" Eve said.

"That's what Uncle Train called Tracey and her siblings. He said that they were his gifts from heaven." Sarah said. "So he called them angels."

Train became quiet. Sven glanced at him. He was staring at the picture. His eyes were emotionless and cold.

Sing a song onto the world  
raising high the clouds unfurl  
fan the flames into the past  
here now our lives will last  
we'll never know the times of pain  
fall down, fall down, falls the rain  
my life won't be plain

"She's with him." Sarah said.

"Tracey does have a voice. Got that from her mom." Future Sven said standing. "If you're wondering, Train taught her that song."

"Who is she with?" Eve asked.

"Train, he was moved from the hospital to here. Tracey is a nurse, she takes care of him." Future Eve answered as they walked toward a set of stairs. "She commutes to college everyday. That way she can keep an eye on Train."

"Okay, I'm going to explain the levels of the house. We live in a 4 story house plus a basement." Future Sven said as they reached the top of the stairs. "The first floor is Train's."

He opened the door and they were at the end of the hall. Pictures dawned the walls. There were two doors on both sides. A door opened up and Travis stuck his head out.

"Hey, dinner's almost ready. About another half an hour or so. Sis is cooking." he said.

"Lauren or Tracey?" Future Sven asked.

"The one who _can't_ cook."

A shoe hit Travis in the back of the head.

"Jackass!"

"Language lady!" Future Sven yelled. "And no throwing objects."

"I can cook!" a girl yelled.

She had short spiky hair, brown eyes. She wear a white halter top and blue jeans.

"Yeah right." murmured Travis.

Another shoe came at him and he caught it.

"Travis Lee Heartnet!" the girl yelled.

"Shut up Lauren and go do your homework!" Travis yelled as he shut his door.

"If I could only...I HATE MEN!" Lauren yelled.

"This is Lauren, she's got her mom's attitude toward men." Future Sven stated.

"I'll help you." Future Eve said as she walked over to Lauren.

"Thanks Eve, at least you trust me!"

"I'm doing it to make sure that you don't blow up the kitchen."

Lauren did an anime face drop. Future Sven sighed.

"This is the everyday event. Eve if you want you could help Lauren too." Future Sven said. "I'll show these two around."

"Okay." Eve said as she ran after Future Eve.

"Follow me." Future Sven said.

There was a kitchen, sofa, love seat and a table that could fit about 20. They walked past that area and into another hallway. There was two doors on the left and one on the right.

"First door on the left is the guest room. 2nd door is Train's bedroom. That door is the library. That's Eve's room, don't go in there unless she tells you to." Future Sven said. "The doors cracked."

Through the crack they could see Tracey typing on the computer. Future Sven started to walk away and so did Sven. Train didn't move. Sven was about to call out to him but Future Sven stopped him.

"Let him be." Future Sven whispered as he moved on.

They left and Train stood outside the door. He looked at Tracey, her eyes showed worry. Suddenly Tracey disappeared and the door swung open. Train jumped back.

"Come in, you don't have to stand out here." Tracey said as she stepped aside.

Train walked in and Tracey shut the door. He looked and he saw himself.

"Sorry you had to see yourself like this." Tracey said as she stood beside Train.

Future Train looked as if he was sleeping. He had on a white button up shirt that was unbuttoned. His stomach was bandaged. An IV was in his right arm.

"The doctor said that you could breathe on your own, so there was no need for any extra machines. I was recording your vitals. Breathing, pulse and heart rate including blood pressure is all normal. It's as if you're in a deep sleep." Tracey stated.

Train was quiet. Tracey looked at him, she could tell he was upset.

"Were you hurt?" Train asked looking at Tracey.

"Nothing major, a few scrapes and bruises." Tracey replied. "I think I know what you're thinking."

"Really, then what am I thinking?"

"Why couldn't I save her? I let her die just like with _her._"

"..."

"She jumped in front of you..."

"What?"

"Mother jumped in front of you when Creed attacked. She sensed him coming, so she protected you. It was then, that the Black Cat came out."

"Where were you during all of this?"

"Travis and I hid but he still found us. After you were wounded...Travis took up Hades and shot Creed in the head. Then Creed got back up again."

"I don't know what's going on."

"None of us do."

"Tell me what happened."

"Can do one better."

"What's that?"

"Showing you."

_To be continued..._

Lece: What happened when Creed showed up? Find out next time! I know you guys will hate me for that.


	3. Chapter 3

Lece: Okay here's the lay out. People with 'Future' in front of their name means they are Black Cat characters just 20 years older. Now, here's the kid situation.

Train- 4 kids- Tracey: 18, Travis: 15, the twins; Lauren and Leon(we haven't met Leon yet): 13

Sven- 1 kid- Sarah: 18

Everybody with me? If you still don't understand please just send me a private message and I'll explain. But on with the story!

* * *

_Chapter Three_

"Tell me what happened."

"Can do one better."

"What's that?"

"Showing you."

Tracey covered Train's eyes with her hand. When she removed her hand they were in a different place.

"Where are we?" Train asked.

"My memories." Tracey replied. "This is the harbor, we came here to watch the fire works."

"Come on you slowpokes!"

They saw a girl running beside a boy.

"If you don't hurry we'll lose our spot!" the boy yelled.

"Go ahead then, we'll met you there." a voice said.

"Okay!" the girl and the boy said as they ran ahead.

A man and woman stepped out of the shadows. The woman laid a rose down beside a wall.

"Train, are you alright?" the woman asked the man.

"I'm fine. Been along time since we've been here." the man replied.

"If you're wondering, that's you and Mom." Tracey whispered to Train.

"Come on already!" the boy yelled from the top of the building.

"Yeah it's gonna start soon!" the girl yelled down.

"Alright already." the man said.

The man and woman walked past Tracey and Train.

"Come on." Tracey said grabbing Train's hand.

They followed the man and the woman up onto the building.

"You two are slow!" the Heartnet kids yelled.

"You need to learn not to be in such a rush." the woman said. "If you rush, you'll miss all the little things that are important."

"Your mother's right. You have all the time you need." the man said.

Fireworks started to bloom in the sky. The family started to watch them.

"I look...so happy..." Train pointed out.

"That's because you are happy. You just finished celebrating your 20th wedding anniversary. Also I had graduated High School and going to college." Tracey stated. "The company was starting to boom. Everything was going as planned..."

The woman looked over her shoulder and the man noticed.

"Everything alright?" the man whispered.

"I sense someone or something." the woman whispered back.

"Don't worry, I have Hades."

"We should move."

"Hello Train." said a voice.

"Lec, get the kids outta here..." the man whispered as he reached for his gun.

The woman ran forward grabbing the boy and girl. She jumped and ran with the kids when she hit the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked.

"Is that how you greet an old friend." the voice said as a person stepped out of the shadows.

"Creed...how can that be?"

"I want you to help me." Future Creed said.

"I killed you...just leave me and my family alone." the man yelled.

"Join me and I'll leave your family alone."

"I would rather die than join you."

"The I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."

Future Creed drew his sword and charged at the man. The man drew his gun and blocked the blade.

"Mom, what's going on?" the girl asked as they hid behind a trash can.

"Stay here, keep each other safe." the woman said as she ran back towards the man.

"No, what is she thinking?" Train asked Tracey. "She's gonna die."

"I know but she loves you very much. She promised to protect you." Tracey answered him.

The man hit the ground and Future Creed drew back his sword.

"Train..." the woman whispered as she ran.

The man started to get up and Future Creed thrust his sword forward.

Tracey buried her face in Train's chest. Train watched the scene before him.

The woman jumped in between Future Creed and the man. Future Creed stabbed the woman splattering blood on the man's face.

"You fool of a woman." Future Creed said as he pulled his blade out of the woman.

The man caught the woman in his arms. Blood came from the corners of her mouth.

"Lece...you're gonna be alright." the man said as tears formed in his eyes.

"No Train, I'm sorry. Please protect the kids. I don't have enough power to heal myself." the woman replied placing a hand on the man's face. "Don't cry, please don't kill yourself over me. My love for you will not die."

"Don't talk, I'm going to take you to the hospital." the man said. "You'll be fine, just don't let go."

"Train, I love you more that the world itself...don't ever forget me."

"Don't talk like this, you're going to be fine."

"They're beautiful...the fireworks. Train...remember..."

"I remember...I remember..." the man said pulling the woman close. "I love you Lece. Please don't leave..."

"I'll wait for you at the gates love, I'll always watch over you..."

The man laid the woman's body down. The boy peeked around the trash can.

"Well then Train, will you join me?" Future Creed asked.

"First you took Saya away, now you've killed my wife. My main reason to live is gone." the man said standing. "You will die!"

The two clashed and the boy hid again.

"What's happening?" the girl asked him.

"Mom's not moving and Dad's fighting somebody." the boy whispered.

"Don't move and be quiet." the girl said.

"What's going to happen?" Train asked.

"Watch, because I can't." Tracey replied.

The man and Future Creed continued to clash.

"Train where are your brats? I saw them leave but where did they go?" Future Creed questioned.

"You leave them outta this!" the man yelled.

Future Creed disappeared and the trash can went flying. The girl guarded the boy by being in front of him.

"Let me rid you of your earthly bonds!" Future Creed yelled as he raised his sword.

Train's eyes widened as the man appeared in front of the girl. Future Creed slashed at the man.

"Dad!" the girl yelled as the man fell back.

She caught him in her arms.

"Dad, are you alright?" the girl asked.

"Run..." the man whispered.

The boy grabbed Hades and shot Future Creed in the forehead. Future Creed just stared at him.

"Nice shot, your father has taught you well." Future Creed said as the hole healed up.

"No way..." the boy said.

"Run now..." the man said.

"I like you kid, I think you're more useful to me alive." Future Creed said as he turned. "Til we meet again."

"Dad stay with us!" the girl said as tears rolled down her face.

"What about mom?" the boy asked.

"He killed...are you both alright?"

"Worry about yourself dad! Look at these wounds!" the girl said.

"Calm down little Saya...I'll be fine once I rest." the man said putting a hand on her cheek. "Travis, keep an eye on your brothers an sisters. Protect them."

"Don't talk like that!" the boy said.

"I just need to rest..." the man whispered as his eyes closed.

"Dad...Daddy..." the girl said as his hand fell from her cheek. "No...you can't die!"

A light flashed and Train was back in Future Train's room. Tracey let go of him and turned wiping tears from her face.

"Do you under stand now?" she asked.

"Yes but..."

"I'll be fine. It's still hard on all of us."

"I can see the fear in your eyes..."

"I should have known...I'm scared that you might not want to wake up. Mom was the love of your life and she kept you sane. Now that she's gone...your will to live is gone."

Train stared down at Future Train.

"Is that what I want...to die?" Train thought. "Is this what you really want? To leave them alone?"

"I won't give up hope. I'm scared yes but my hope is stronger. My true belief is that you put yourself into a come so your wounds could heal." Tracey stated. "Uncle Sven says I'm the most like you outta all of us. I don't ever give up and I always find a way out."

Train grinned at her. She grinned back.

"Yah, I can tell that you're like me."

"But we bump heads all the time. Mom always had to put us in separate corners."

"What was she like?"

"Someone who you would never forget."

Future Sven and Sven walked up a set of stairs to the second floor. They walked into a living area. 2 sofas, coffee table, and a love seat. It looked to be the same as Future Train's floor minus the kitchen.

"You can smoke here. Lece never liked the smoke around the kids. She was a nurse." Future Sven said as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Lece? Is that Train's wife?" Sven asked.

"Yeah, never met another woman like her. Could have swore she had a split personality first time we met. Train took a liking to her the moment they first locked eyes."

"Spilt personality?"

"One minute she's hyper the next she's serious. Come to think about it...she's like Train. Loves to eat and drink milk. She can eat as much as Train too."

"They sound perfect for each other."

"They were, when he wakes up...I don't know what he'll do. Lece was his life, they wanted more kids too."

"He already has four, how many did they want?"

"7, maybe more. They've been trying for awhile."

"What about me? "Where's my wife?"

_To be continued..._

Lece: The Lece in the story is different from me. My pen name is Lecelamona because that is the character in the novel that I am currently working on. I borrowed her name because I couldn't think of anything else. The Lece mentioned here is a bit like me when I've had sugar. You will find out later. If you want a sample of what I'm like on sugar, please read my bio. There's clips of my craziness. Okay, the people mentioned in the flash back are Train, Lece (not me), Tracey and Travis. Little Saya is Tracey's nickname because she acts like Saya a little bit. Any questions, just ask me in a review or email. I know it's confusing, it confuses me while I'm typing it. See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Lece: Okay, you now know what happened to Train's wife. I promise you find out about Sven's wife. I won't delay you any longer, here's the story!

* * *

_Chapter Four_

"What about me? "Where's my wife?"

Future Sven opened a door and the room had candles lit. there was a picture of a woman hanging on the far wall with a little Buddha statue holding incense on a table in front of the picture.

"Her and Lece were best friends and partners when they were in Chronos. She was still grieving over Lece when she went after Creed. Same thing happened to her as did Lece..."

"What happened?"

"She jumped in front of me...when Creed attacked. He killed her just like Lece. I loved her with all my heart. I could love no one else."

"What's her name?"

"Rave. We've been married 20 years."

"How's Sarah taking this?"

"Tracey helps her through it. She can't sleep some times. Thank goodness she wasn't there. Tracey and Travis are scared for life now. A lot of weight is on their shoulders, Tracey's doing her best balancing school and family life. Out of all them, she's the most like Train. Hell, one of her nicknames is Little Black Cat."

"So, she could be the next Black Cat."

"Could be? She is the Black Cat."

"What?"

"She's Number 13 in the Numbers. Travis is her partner."

"Does Train know about this?"

"Yes, he didn't like it at all. But, the Numbers has become a police force. So she's more like a police officer than an eraser."

"I doubt Train felt any better about it."

"They hardly get called because of school. I remember Train and Tracey fighting for hours when the letter came. Tracey got so upset...she went missing for 3 days."

"I bet Train was mad..."

"He was more upset than mad when she came home. Train wouldn't eat at all. She got grounded but I never seen Train like that. He wouldn't leave his room until Tracey came home."

"Are they close?"

"Very. I've never seen him cry but he did when she came home. Tracey was at Number I's house. She got a good tongue lashing from her too."

"Is that why she came home?"

"No, she was worried about Train."

"Why?"

"They may fight but they're really close. Tracey has always been able to talk to Train. She asked him to train her how to handle a gun."

"Is her gun mad out of the same material as Train's?"

"Yeah, Travis' too. Lauren and Leon don't fight with guns."

"What do they use?"

"Fists."

A buzzer went off making Sven jump.

"Looks like Lauren caught something on fire." Future Sven said.

"Sorry about that!" a voice came across an intercom. "Dinner's ready."

"Come on, all of the kids eat like Train. Except for Travis, thank goodness he turned out normal." Future Sven said as they walked down the stairs.

Future Eve and Eve were setting the table. Tracey had a back pack on her back and was packing up food. Train was on the sofa with Travis and Lauren.

"Classes?" Future Sven asked Tracey.

"Yup. Monday, Wednesday, Thursday. I won't be back til morning, clinicals tonight." Tracey replied grabbing keys. "See ya later!"

"Thank goodness. Peace and quiet...no loud music." Lauren said once Tracey left.

"Did you do your homework?" Travis asked.

"Yes, Leon's at a friend's." Lauren replied.

"No fighting." Future Sven said.

"I'll eat later, I've gotta paper due." Travis said getting up. "If you need me knock."

"Lauren?" Future Sven asked.

"Nope, neither won't talk to be." she replied. "They'll talk when they're ready. Best no to push."

"Where's Elizabeth and Christopher?"

"Annette's. It's safer there."

"They can't stay there forever..."

"Don't tell me that. Tracey's the one who took them there."

"Quit arguing and eat." Future Eve said. "Rins' out tonight on business."

_About an hour later..._

"Man that was good!" Train and Lauren said as they leaned back.

"My god, they are alike." Sven said.

"You should see all of them together. Looks like the food's been massacred." Future Sven said. "Bed young lady."

"Alright, yeesh. I'll check on Travis." Lauren said as she got up.

"Well, Train will be staying in the guest room on this floor, Sven will come with me and Eve will share a room with Eve. Will that work?" Future Sven asked.

"Who is Christopher and Elizabeth?" Eve asked.

"They're friends of Lauren and Leon's that stay here at times. You can sleep in late as you want. Everyone has a job except me. Sarah has classes tomorrow so it'll be just you all here with me." Future Sven replied.

"Tracey will be here too." said Travis who appeared out of nowhere. "Tomorrow's Tuesday. She has no classes that day."

"Explain a bit." Sven said.

"Tracey, Sarah and Richard are in college. They commute everyday. College is here in town, about a 20 minute drive. I'm in high school, the twins are in junior high." Travis explained.

"Richard is Rinslet's son. His father is Jenos Hazard of the Numbers."

"Number VII?! The guy with the glove?!" Train said.

"Yup. Rins keeps a tight collar on him." Travis replied. "Rins and Jenos also have a daughter. Rachel Hazard age 16. Goes to High School with me and is just like her mom."

"Oh God." Sven said.

"Richard hits on Tracey and Sarah all the time. The girls keep him in line and he's a bit of a dope. He thinks every girl is in love with him." Travis said.

"Sounds like Jenos." Train said.

"You've got class in the morning too." Future Sven said.

"I know, someone has to get the guest room ready. At least my homework's done." Travis replied. "You forget I have late arrival. So I can sleep in."

"That you did get from your father other than your gun skills."

"Also his luck with girls!"

"Just go get the room ready!"

Travis left and Future Sven sighed.

"Kids these days..." Future Sven murmured.

"We can show them around tomorrow." Future Eve said. "You can take them around the company."

"What do you mean company?" Sven asked.

"Heartnet & Vollfied. Sweeper supplies and more." Future Sven answered. "Train and I started it about 10 years ago. We market my inventions."

"Really? Does everything sell?" Train asked.

"We do catalog orders, the only thing that is not on the market is my suit case. We did get the copy right for it though." Future Sven answered. "Sarah picked up my habit of inventions. She doesn't like carrying the suit case, so she made a backpack."

"Backpack?" the trio said.

"Yeah, looks like a regular backpack a teenager would carry. She tinkered with it and now uses it when she goes sweeping." Future Sven said. "She was the top of her class. She was the Salutatorian and Tracey was Valedictorian."

"Tracey was #1 in her class?" Eve said. "How's that possible? Train's not that smart."

"Hey!" Train yelled.

"Their mom, she was smart but she didn't like doing work. When the kids had trouble, she and Eve tutored them. Lece taught them...laziness is a reward only after work is done." Future Sven said. "Train was real good at the math stuff."

"What about sports?" Sven asked.

"We run Cross Country."

Everyone turned to see Travis.

"Tracey and I are on the Cross Country teams. Lauren and Leon play tennis." Travis said. "Guest room's ready. I suggest we turn in for the night."

"Alright follow me Little Eve." Future Eve said standing.

"Yeah, let's go smoke." Future Sven said standing.

They left leaving Train and Travis alone. Travis threw a Train a bottle of milk.

"I have something to show you." Travis said. "We were supposed to come get you earlier than planned."

"Earlier?" Train replied. "Why's that?"

"Mom foresaw everything."

Train looked at Travis. "What!?"

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this. Train doesn't know about this. Because of my powers, I have foreseen my death. I will die on my anniversary sadly. Train, please forgive me for not telling you. I want all of you to help your father get through this. Creed will return and we will need help from the Black Cat. I'm talking to Number I to see if she will bring everyone from the past to help. We need them here ASAP. Once here, we can prepare for the battle. Don't cry for me my angels, remember I'll be watching. And Train, my love for you will follow me into the after life. I will always love you. Take care and Be-safe."

Train stared blankly at the computer screed. The woman was his wife. Travis stood behind him.

"Number I gave it to us." Travis stated. "All of us have seen it. There's another video but we need the password. Dad's the only one who knows it too. We figured it's for dad."

"Is there a hint?" Train asked.

"Yeah, here let me show you." Travis replied.

He pulled up a screed and there was a picture of a woman. A password thing popped up.

:Who am I?:

":Who am I?: What kind of question is that?" Train asked.

"Something mom use to ask dad all the time. Is she was down, she would as who am I? Then he would whisper in her ear the answer." Travis replied. "We've tried everything. My life, world, love, etc. all the normal things he would say to mom. What ever it is, none of us have figured it out."

"How would you describe your mom?"

"Well; kind, gentle, scary when you piss her off, hyperactive, over protective, and able to tame dad when he get's angry. She was the love of his life. I don't know how it's gonna be when he realizes she's gone."

"He'll manage some how."

"Don't worry about it. I know Tracey showed you what happened. Sven is soo worried about us. But we're pulling through. Tracey is the one having the hardest time." Travis said. "She blames herself for what happened to dad. That she could have done something to protect him."

"She shouldn't blame herself."

"I tell her that but she still blames herself. Well we better get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

"Yeah..."

Travis hit Train in the back of the head.

"Don't worry about it. Just get some sleep, you'll worry yourself to death." Travis said. "Now I see where Tracey gets it."

"How could you tell?" Train asked.

"Don't know, I've always been able to tell. Guess I got that from mom."

"She could tell?"

"Yeah, she was a nurse. She was famous for getting people to talk about stuff."

"What did she mean by powers?"

Travis looked at Train. "She was a Tao user."

"Like Creed?"

"Yes but mom was a healer. But that came with a heavy price."

"What do you mean?"

"Ryuneko."

"Dragoncat?"

"Yes, she was cursed to transform."

"Transform?"

"She would become a cat who could wield fire. But when we were born her powers past onto all of us."

"All of you have these powers?"

"Yes and no. Tracey is a healer, whether she can transform or not is unknown. Lauren can control earth and Leon water. My powers haven't surfaced."

"They haven't?"

"Nope. Mom could still heal but not as often."

"When did I find out?"

"I don't know, never really asked. Come on, let's go to bed."

"Sure, just be careful."

"Don't worry, you taught us well."

They went their separate was. Train went into Future Train's room. He sat down in a chair beside the bed.

"Man, wish you could talk. Bet you got some stories to tell." Train said.

* * *

Lece: Yes, Rinslet marries Jenos in my story. They seemed suited for each other and it's hinted everywhere in the manga and in the anime.

Rinslet and Jenos- 2 kids- Richard: 18 and Rachel: 16

Train- still the same

Sven- still the same

Yes, Train wife is a Taoist. Although, she was born a Taoist, she didn't drink the water like Creed and the others. With exceptions going to Shiki and Maro.

If your confused, just email me. Til next time readers!


	5. Chapter 5

Lece: Here's the next chapter!

* * *

_Chapter Five_

_-Next Morning-_

Tracey came in and put her stuff down. She went to Future Train's room she was shocked by seeing Train sleeping in the chair.

"He kept an eye on him." Tracey thought as she got a spare blanket.

She covered Train up as Travis entered the room.

"Figured since he wasn't in the guest room." Travis whispered.

"Yeah, Lauren up?" Tracey asked.

"Yah. I'm cooking breakfast. 5 alarm egg sandwich." Travis answered.

"Sounds good. Hope we have enough milk and ice tea."

"Made a fresh batch of tea and we do have enough milk."

"Alright, we'll be by in a little bit."

"Good luck with him."

Travis left closing the door. Tracey walked over to Future Train and undone the bandage. Train had one eye open watching her.

Tracey looked at the wound. It was a deep diagonal slash across Future Train's abdomen. She closed her eyes and placed a hand over the wound here had started to glow and so did the wound. Train watched as the wound started to heal. After a few minutes Tracey removed her hand. The wound continued to glow for a few seconds after her hand was removed. Tracey re-bandaged the wound and sighed. She grabbed her head and started to fall backwards. Train caught her and sat her down in the chair.

"Thank-you, I guess Travis told you." Tracey said.

"Yeah, are you alright?" Train asked.

"I will be once I rest. Using my power drains my strength." Tracey replied. "I'll get some sleep after I eat. Let's go eat."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just help me to the kitchen."

Train helped Tracey to the kitchen and sat her down at the table. Travis brought out a plate of sandwiches.

"Alright, you eat and then sleep as long as you want." Travis said as he sat the plate down. "Just be careful okay?"

"Thanks for worrying." Tracey replied.

"Egg sandwiches?" Train said examining the plate.

"Scrambled eggs, fried boloney, Lettice, tomato, mayo, salt and pepper. There's also a secret ingredient." Travis explained as Train grabbed a sandwich. "I'll go get the milk."

Train took a big bite and Travis came back with an armful of milk. He chewed and swallowed.

"This will end well..." Travis said as Train put a hand over his mouth.

Train's face became red and steam appeared to be coming out of his ears. Tracey handed him a bottle of milk and he gulped it down.

"Mom's 5 Alarm extra spicy egg sandwich." Tracey explained. "You put Cajun pepper powder with the eggs and 5 Alarm sauce."

"She won a prize for it at the Spicy Cook-off." Travis added.

"I can...see...why..." Train said breathing hard. "Damn it's hot!"

"Don't say anything to the others. Let them experience the pain." Tracey said grabbing a sandwich. "We're use to it by now."

"It's soo good but extremely hot!" Train said.

"I'm glad we have extra milk." Travis said as Train took another big bite.

The Svens and Eves came down. They sat down and Sven grabbed a sandwich. He did the same thing as Train. Eve just ate the sandwich.

"Holy hell that's hot!" Sven said.

"You get use to it after a few years." Future Sven said.

"You're sissy babies. It's not that hot." Future Eve said as she continued to eat.

"I swear you don't have taste buds." Future Sven said as he sweat dropped.

Lauren came running in and grabbed two sandwiches.

"Sorry can't chat! Running late!" Lauren said as she ran out the door. "Bye!"

"I better get moving too." Travis said grabbing a sandwich. "Good luck and Tracey, get some sleep."

"I will once I eat." Tracey replied. "Go get ready before you're late."

Travis went to his room and Tracey leaned back.

"It's gonna be a long day." Tracey whispered.

"Where the hell am I?!" yelled a voice.

"Sounds like they're home." Future Eve said.

"Oh hell." Tracey said. "Not him."

"Good thing Sarah's upstairs." Future Sven said.

The door opened and a boy with greed hair walked in with a purple haired girl. A purple haired woman walked in stomping.

"I want an explanation!" the woman yelled.

"Hey Rins!" Train yelled.

The woman looked and blinked in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Rinslet asked. "And how come there are two Svens and Eves?"

"Hey Trace!" The boy said walking up to her.

"If you hand comes any closer to my ass, you'll lose it." Tracey said making the boy back up. "I'm not in the mood Richard Jeremy Hazard."

"I can see that..." the boy said.

"Clinicals again?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed." Tracey said getting up.

"Let me help you." said the girl. "I know you're tired."

"Thanks Rachel." Tracey said as they walked to her room.

"Richard, take her upstairs and explain the situation. We have to get moving." Future Sven said. "And leave Tracey alone."

"Alright, please follow me Miss Rinslet Walker." Richard said bowing.

"Oh yeah, he's defiantly related to Jenos." Train whispered.

"Come on you two. Let's go before traffic gets bad." Future Sven said.

"I'll show little Eve around town." Future Eve said standing. "That way it'll be quiet for Tracey to sleep."

"Agreed. Meet us at Cait Sith for lunch." Future Sven said.

Travis entered Tracey's room. Tracey sat on her bed in her PJ's. Rachel sat beside her.

"Are you going to be alright?" Travis asked.

"Yeah." Tracey replied. "You two better hurry or you'll be late."

"I have track practice after school today. So I won't be home til after 5 o'clock. I'll keep my phone on if you need me okay sis?"

"Thanks, I know I'm a pain."

"No you're not. Just get some rest okay. Think about it, one more week til summer break!"

"You're right, thanks Travis."

He hugged Tracey and kissed her forehead.

"We'll see you later then." Rachel said.

"Be-safe!" Tracey said.

_-Lunch time-_

"Man, I didn't think the factory would be so big." Train said as he sat down at the bar.

"I didn't either. The place was so busy too." Sven said as he sat down beside Train.

"Yeah, we fill a lot of supplies. Bullets, even food supplies. The company stays busy." Future Sven said.

"Well-well, look what the cat dragged in." Future Annette said. "The two chibis want to go home."

"Great, Tracey's asleep too. Where are they?" Future Sven asked.

"Down here, Lizzy's right here." Future Annette said.

A little girl with messy brown hair pulled up in two pig tails, amber cat like eyes, white t-shirt, blue three-quarter length jacket, black skirt, black tights, and boots jumped up on a stool. There was a black ribbon with a silver bell tied round her neck.

"Where's your brother?" Future Sven asked.

"He got into the sugar again. You can guess where he went." the little girl replied.

"Oh no."

"Hey Svenny Baby!" yelled a voice.

Everyone looked up to see a boy with spiky brown hair, amber colored eyes, black shorts, white t-shirt, and tennis shoes was sitting on a rafter.

"Christopher, get down from there!" the little girl yelled.

"Why should I Elizabeth? I like it up here." the boy replied.

"We have guests! Come down and say hello." said the girl.

"Alright, watch out." the boy said as he flipped off the rafter landing on his feet.

"Man, this won't end well." murmured Future Sven.

Future Eve and Eve walked in.

"I'm Christopher James Heartnet!" the boy said. "Age 11!"

"I'm Elizabeth Lillian-Jean Heartnet." the girl said. "Age 10."

_To be continued..._

Lece: More kids? What could happen next?


	6. Chapter 6

Lece: I know I haven't updated in a long time…but I finally had time to do so…ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat but I do own my own characters!

* * *

_Chapter Six_

"I'm Christopher James Heartnet!" the boy said. "Age 11!"

"I'm Elizabeth Lillian-Jean Heartnet." the girl said. "Age 10."

"Heartnet?!" Sven and Train said.

"You didn't tell them?" Future Eve asked Future Sven.

"No, didn't think we would have to." he replied.

"These are Train's youngest. Tracey brought them here for safety since Creed is back." Future Annette explained. "They're helpful except when Chris gets into the sugar."

Elizabeth took a frying pan and hit Christopher with it. He fell to the ground dazed.

"Just like his mom, when sugar gets involved...all hell breaks loose." Future Sven said as the phone rang.

"Hello Cait Sith, how may we serve you?" Elizabeth answered when she picked up the phone.

"See, useful." Future Annette said. "But they can't stay here forever."

"Okay, understood. We'll start packing, see ya." Elizabeth said before hanging up the phone. "Sissy is coming to get us."

"Oh yeah!" Christopher said jumping up. "Back to our own rooms and Tracey's cooking!"

"Great." Future Sven said. "Run around outside before she gets here. I can't deal with a hyperactive kid today."

"Okay!" Christopher yelled before running outside.

"What do you want to eat? Lizzy's cooking." Future Annette said.

Train smiled and both Svens' sighed.

* * *

_About an hour later..._

Everyone was back at the Manor including Elizabeth and Christopher. Tracey had come to get them.

"So what powers do you two have?" Train asked since he volunteered to watch Christopher and Elizabeth.

"Copy Cat." Both replied.

"Copy Cat?"

"Once we see a technique, we can copy it in an instant. Then it's stored in our memory so we can use it again." Elizabeth explained.

"Monkey see, Monkey do." inserted Christopher. "Here I'll show you, unload your gun and twirl it around. I'll watch then give it a shot."

"I don't know..." Train said.

"Just let him do it. As long as the gun is unloaded everything will be fine." Elizabeth said. "But let's go outside to be safe."

They went outside and Train unloaded his gun. He twirled the pistol around his fingers switching hands then flipped it in the air then catching it. He held it out for Christopher to take by the handle.

"Alright, let's see if you can do it." Train said as Christopher smirked.

He took the gun and did everything perfectly. Christopher handed the gun back to Train whose mouth was open.

"See, a copy cat. Strange that the two of us were born with the same power. But of course they won't let us help with sweeper missions." Christopher said. "We can understand why though. The targets are dangerous."

Elizabeth walked forward and hugged Train. Christopher follow suit and Train stood shocked. Something woke up inside him and he knelt down hugging the two. Rinslet watched him from a window.

"So he has six children." Rinslet said.

"Yes they have been trying for another. Lece has miscarried twice since Elizabeth. Doctor said that she couldn't have any more kids but that hasn't stopped them from trying." Future Sven said. "I'm sorry that yourself couldn't be here to greet you. She had a job in another city."

"I can't believe I marry Jenos." growled Rinslet.

"Yeah but you have two great kids. They can get the job done."

"Still, but why him?!"

"He charmed you. Well that's what you claim."

"Where's Sven?"

"With Sarah, he wanted to see her inventions."

"Can I see him?"

Future Sven looked at her. He could tell that she was serious. He sighed.

"Follow me."

* * *

"How are you two holding up?" Train asked.

"It's hard, you stay at home a lot." Christopher replied.

"I do?"

"Yeah, you do your work here at home from the company. You only go when there's a conference or a new invention."

"Chris and I get out the earliest. Mom worked at the hospital so, you would always be here to help us." Elizabeth interrupted. "Or if we got sick you watched us for the day."

"So I've always been around…" Train said making both nod.

"Don't worry about it, we're worried about Tracey." Christopher stated.

"She's taking over everything Mom use to do." Elizabeth continued. "Cooking, cleaning and going to college. It's wearing her down."

"Maybe I should have a talk with her…" Train said scratching the back of his head.

"She'll come out when she's ready to." Christopher said.

"Right now she's concerned with you waking up." Elizabeth stated.

Something buzzed making Train jump. He saw Sarah, Tracey, Travis, Richard and Rachael run out of the house then jump in a car and speed off.

"Where the hell are they going?" Train asked as the kids giggled at him. "And what the hell was that sound?"

"The buzz is the alarm Eve uses to let them know there's a target close by. They are sweeping." Elizabeth explained.

"I thought Travis and Rachael weren't going to be home until late." Train said as someone approached them.

"Practice was cancelled, coach has a cold. Don't know why she stays late." Christopher answered.

"Are they…" Train said making motions with his hands.

"No Travis is in love with Silvia." Elizabeth replied.

"Who's Silvia?"

"Number I's girl."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey Chris, hey Lizzy." Said a voice.

They turned to see what appeared to Sephria, Number I, Leader of the Chronos Numbers. Only difference was that the number one wasn't stamped on her forehead. The girl wore a white t-shirt and a purple skirt with brown boots.

"Hello Silvia, just missed Travis." Christopher said as the girl shook her head.

"I figured as much." The girl said as she turned to look at Train. "Oh hi."

"Hi." Replied Train. "So you're Number I's girl."

"You must be the Train from the past. I'm not that much like my Mom. More like my Dad." Silvia explained. "I'm taking he had a sweeper call."

"Yep!" Christopher said.

"Does your Dad know about us?" Silvia questioned.

"Nope."

"Oh dear."

"Wait a minute! Time-out!" Train interrupted throwing his hands up. "I don't know about you two?!"

"We're not allowed to date until we're 18. Dad would freak if he knew those two were dating." Christopher answered making Train's mouth drop open.

"At least Travis went to Sephie-chan and asked permission to date Silvia." Elizabeth inserted. "She thinks it's cute. I think Sephie-chan wants them to marry."

"No-no! We may not go that far!" Silvia said blushing.

"Sephie-chan?" Train said confused.

"Sorry, that's what we call Number I." Christopher explained. "She doesn't mind."

"What do you call everyone else?" Train asked Christopher.

"Rins, Svenny or Svenny Baby, Eve-chan, and Pervert. Annette is just Annette."

"Pervert?"

"Jenos."

"Good nickname."

"Normally get smacked in the head for it."

"By who?"

"Dad."

"Oh…"

"Well at least Sven hasn't found out about Sarah's crush." Silvia stated interrupting.

"Sarah has a crush?!" Train said shocked.

"The Dad's nor Mom's don't know everything that happens in our lives." Silvia explained. "Did you know that your wife and my mother are cousins?"

"WHAT!!"

"I'll take that as a no."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, Mom's taking it hard since Aunt Lece was…"

"Aunt?"

"Well Mom said they were like sisters so I should call her Aunt."

"Then I would be?"

"Uncle Train."

"I'M STARTING TO FEEL OLD!"

The kids busted out laughing and Silvia giggled. Train squatted down in emo mode.

* * *

Rinslet and Sven stood at the bed. They looked at Future Train.

"He's doing better. Doctor says he should wake up soon." Future Sven said. "All his wounds have healed except the one on his stomach."

"How are the kids taking this?" Rinslet asked.

"Pretty well, Tracey's taking this hard. She's wearing herself out." Future Sven answered.

"It's not her fault." Sven stated.

"Tell her that. I think your Train had a talk with her. She doesn't seem as burdened since he visited Future Train." Future Sven stated. "She's been trying to keep the family together. Having past Train here, will help heal her heart."

"How's that?" Rinslet asked.

"They were close, very close. Guess you would call her Daddy's girl. Train spoiled Tracey to the bones." Future Sven replied. "She's been able to tell him everything. Lece wasn't suppose to have any more children after Tracey. So they spoiled her a bit. Then Travis came along. Tracey was happy to have a playmate she didn't care about being spoiled after that."

"You can tell that she's like Train. Just watching her proves it." Sven stated. "She acts like Train."

"I haven't been here long enough to see. I'll watch her to see if I can tell." Rinslet said.

"Wait till she gets back. You'll be able to tell big time then." Future Sven stated. "Come, I'm cooking tonight. Hope you like grilled chicken."

* * *

_About 2 hours later_

"I'm so hungry!" Tracey said as she lay down on the floor. "Please tell me dinner's ready! I could eat the sofa!"

"Oh yeah, she's Train's kid alright." Rinslet said as she sweat dropped. "No doubt about it."

"Silvia would you like to stay for dinner?" Travis asked rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry I missed our study session."

"It's alright, I would love to stay." Silvia replied smiling.

Train sat at the table with his head on the table. Lauren looked worried.

"What's wrong with him?" Lauren asked Elizabeth.

"He claims he feels old since he has 6 kids and is called Uncle." Elizabeth answered. "And also we told him that he's 43."

Lauren giggled and sat down beside Train. Christopher and Elizabeth sat down beside her. Someone came in and lay on the floor beside Tracey. He had on black shorts and jacket with a white t-shirt and tennis shoes.

"Well I see you made it home." Future Sven said as the boy groaned.

"Remind me why I play tennis." The boy said sighing.

"That's Leon, Lauren's twin." Future Sven explained. "I take it try outs didn't go well?"

"No I made the team but I didn't think we would have to run afterwards." The boy replied.

"Well dinner's ready."

Tracey and Leon jumped up. They sat on the other side of Train.

"It's like six Trains." Rinslet stated.

"If you don't want to lose a hand fix your plate in the kitchen." Future Sven said making everyone else sweat drop.

* * *

-Hour Later-

Train sat in the chair across from Future Train. He was staring at Future Train's face. The door opened and Train jumped. He turned to see Silvia.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." She said as she closed the door. "I came to check on him."

She walked up beside him. Train watched Future Train's chest rise and fall.

"For your age, you're in good shape. And you don't have that many wrinkles. Also no gray hair." Silvia pointed out.

"You're trying to make me feel better aren't you?" Train asked glancing at her.

"Figured I would try. My mother is coming tomorrow. Everyone will be gone, she's going to explain the plan."

"Plan?"

"What and how we plan to deal with Creed."

"I don't want the kids involved."

"I see your instincts kicked in. I'm afraid we will have to help you."

"Chris and Liz will not fight."

"Already taken care of. I'm scared for Travis's sake, Creed probably thinks he's the next Black Cat."

"But Tracey is…she's with Chronos."

"You could tell?" Silvia asked raising an eyebrow to Train.

"Yes I could tell that the gun is Oricalcum ore. Travis's too." Train replied with a smirk.

"You truly are the Black Cat."

"I just know certain things…I wonder…"

"When you're going to wake up?"

"Yes."

"Soon says the doc. Hopefully you'll get to meet yourself before you have to leave."

"Not sure if I want to leave."

"I know, I am and Travis and Tracey's boss."

"What?" Train said looking at her.

"I'm Number I on the force. So I give the orders, Mom is my superior." Silvia replied pulling at the neck of her shirt.

She showed her mark on her collar bone.

"Oh dear, well I know you'll watch over them." Train said sighing.

Silvia started to giggle and Train looked at her confused.

"What's funny?" He asked.

"You sounded like Uncle Train. I'm guessing your fatherly instincts kicked in at some point today. I'll see you later, please get some rest or you'll worry Tracey."

"Thanks for the warning."

Train watched her leave and then returned his gaze to Future Train.

"Now what? I can't take your place, so wake up. You're missing a lot."

* * *

_To be continued…_

Lece: Long chapter as a way of asking forgiveness. Please review to let me know that you still love this fic! I want at least 5 REVIEWS before I update again!


End file.
